User talk:Oni no Pikachu
User talk:Oni no Pikachu/Archive1 (Oct 10 - Aug 13) Winter Court 2012 & Doji Moro Since Doji Moro was a homebrew character for the Winter Court 2012 event, all the references I have to most the things she did and her backstory are in the WC forum. We were told that everything posted in the forum was automatically canon (unless the STs specifically contradicted it, such as the case of Renyu's affair with his Karo), so is the forum considered a valid source to quote? New Contributor Hey, thanks! I don't know that I'll contribute much to new pages, but I use the wiki as reference a lot. I figured I'd go ahead and create an account to just do a bit of clean-up work on articles I come across, if they need it. And then I started clicking about a billion different Crab links and doing little touch-ups. Kuni Sohiyachi (talk) 21:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for all your clean-up. I am not native english speaker so my sentences are full of mistakes that I cannot realize. If you enjoy to change pages, to make this wiki much nicer, do it. I patrol changes so if something is amiss, we can talk about. Oni no Pikachu 21:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, works for me! I'll make sure if I do add anything, I'll have my citations in order. Kuni Sohiyachi (talk) 21:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) L5R:BOF hey mate, just wondering (seeing as your the most active user i see on this website) if u would have a PDF copy of the book of fire or know where i can download one? Me and my RPG group bought the book of air and earth and got no benefits from those and are really hesitant to buy the book of fire. If not that is cool :) Thanks for all your awesome editing. cheers -reapex- : Pdf download is available from webpages selling books. Try it at http://rpg.drivethrustuff.com, for example. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 08:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hoturi's birth and son Hi there, Thanks for all the great work on the wiki! I noticed you edited a LOT. I did find an interesting anomaly though: Doji Hoturi is listed as being born 1103. Bayushi Dairu, his son, is listed as being born 1109. That means Hotori was 6 when he impregnated Kachiko... That can't be right? Kind regards, Faber 20:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : There are many inconsistencies among the first RPG books regarding dates. It is impossible to make them work all together: Hoturi and his son; Toturi as Lion Champion and his presence in the death of Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Akitomo in 1118!; if Arasou was a Lion Clan Champion or simply his aunt's heir; Yoritomo, who was six when he instigated the Battle of Ice and Snow... as examples. : See Talk:Doji_Hoturi to know why Hoturi is alleged to be born in 1103. --Oni no Pikachu 20:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hi, by Pietroschek mors tua vita mea (talk) 12:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ''Colour Scheme'' G'day! Thanks for the welcome. You guys have an odd method of communicating/messaging each other here. Have you guys considered altering your colour scheme? The black background with white text looks really dated and makes your content hard to read. I'd like to humbly suggest a change to a light cream colour with black text. It won't be so harsh on the eyes. You have so much fabulous content, it seems a shame not to give it the best presentation you can. : ) : The colour scheme was updated by an administrator of wikia project. The other administrator of this wiki Majushi and me just let him to work that way. The change was supposed to give the L5R wiki the "best presentation", check L5R Wiki Makeover about this. Regarding colours I have no too much personal opinion, and I am not against a change to see how it works. But I do not know how exactly it can be changed, I have never spent my time on this matters. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 09:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi I appreciate the welcome. I was just here browsing the fiction while at work and kept coming across less than ideal sentence structure and wanted to clean it up a bit. Hopefully I'm not stepping on any toes. Although I believe your hard work while I was still editing the Daigotsu page made me lose a lot of work I'd done. >_< I've never done any wiki editing so I'm unfamiliar with the process. Good day sir Togashi Rusai (talk) 21:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Togashi Rosai No worries, I noticed that my edits were messing up the table of contents but I don't know enough about the wiki editing process to fix it. I appreciate you tweaking those back inline. No hurt feelings here, I'm just glad to contribute. Togashi Rusai (talk) 22:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Rusai Grettings from the newest Dragon Just wanted to say Hi and thanks for making such a great Wiki site. I have just gotten back into L5R and am using it to catch up on all the history that I have missed and to help me start up my own campaign. I have been going through and making some small changes to improve the stentences and add bits where I can. If you would like any help on any of the pages just let me know and I would be happy to have a look ^.^ In your service, Mirumoto Zojo Mirumoto Zojo (talk) 15:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC)